For as long as hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, boxing, and related contact sports have been around, humans have used equipment to help them train, practice and develop skills related to those sports. Common and rather ubiquitous examples of such equipment include the myriads of punching bags that have been developed. However, most such bags provide only a generally “dumb”, un-precise target for a person to strike. Large hanging bags, for example, can be struck using fists, elbows, knees, feet, and various other body parts, in order to practice using one's body to strike. But such bags usually do not provide exact strike aiming points or track the accuracy, force, and precision of strikes. Further, such data isn't logged or used to provide post-workout analysis or real-time feedback during the workout/training session.
What is needed is a device that provides a plurality of target aim points that a user can practice striking accurately. The device should be relatively small and portable so that a trainer or other helper can safely hold and manipulate the device in order to help the user to train under more real-world conditions. Further, the device should be able to gather data concerning the user's performance during the training/workout/practice session; such data can include accuracy and precision of strikes, strength or force of strikes, number and speed and/or velocity of strikes, etc.